Aquella noche
by Herrera
Summary: ¿Memoria o amnesia selectivas?. Escudándose en haber bebido mucho, los protagonistas no quieren recordar qué pasó en realidad. Pero ¿en realidad pasó algo?. Empieza suave, pero va siendo "T" más adelante. Capítulos cortitos, para no aburrir
1. Chapter 1

Aquella noche.

Capítulo 1

El caso se había resuelto, y habían terminado con el informe y todo el papeleo. Era tarde, así que decidieron cenar en el Royal Dinner antes de volver a sus casas. Hasta que no hubiera otro caso, Booth seguiría en el FBI Hoover Building y ella en el Jeffersonian, ocupados en las respectivas rutinas. Después del insólito beso bajo el muérdago de las Navidades, casi un año atrás, sus vidas habían vuelto a ser como antes, como si eso no hubiera pasado, parapetados cada uno a su lado de la línea.

Sabían muy bien hacer eso, no volver a pensar en aquello que les disturbase. Si Sweets supiera todo lo que callaban...

Pidieron la cena, disculpándose por acudir tan tarde. Había ya pocas personas en el local. Mientras les servían, una noticia en la pantalla del televisor del local les llamó la atención. Era un espectacular incendio en un hotel de Las Vegas. Estaban viendo arder el edificio, del que salía abundante humo y grandes llamas de los pisos superiores cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-"Es nuestro hotel", dijo Brennan

-"Sí, el hotel en el que nos alojamos cuando éramos Roxy y Tony". Booth la miraba ahora con intensidad. "Al menos en el que nos alojamos casi todo el tiempo".

Ella enrojeció al recordar

-"La última noche no nos quedamos allí", recordó Brennan.

-"No". Booth esquivaba la mirada

-"Pero tuvimos que volver antes de ir al aeropuerto a recoger nuestro equipaje"

-"Sí, y con una resaca de campeonato"

-"No he vuelto a beber tanto desde entonces, no sé que nos pasó"

-"Yo tampoco"

-"En fin, mejor no saberlo. No es como para estar orgullosos. Hace ya cuatro o cinco años de eso ¿no?"

-"Sí, por ahí. El tiempo pasa tan rápido..."

Siguieron mirando la noticia. Al aparecer no había víctimas, pero los daños materiales eran cuantiosos.

Cuando terminaron, Booth la llevó a su casa. Cada uno iba absorto en sus pensamientos y apenas hablaron durante el recorrido.

Lo que Booth recordaba de aquella última noche en Las Vegas...


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella noche

Capítulo 2

Lo que Booth recordaba de aquella última noche en Las Vegas era que ella llevaba otra vez el vestidito negro que casi le había vuelto loco cuando se lo vio puesto la primera vez. Ese vestido ejercía un extraño poder sobre ellos. Él no podía alejar sus manos de esa tela, y de lo que, muy pegado, había dejado de la tela. Pero es que ella... no lo rechazaba; por el contrario, parecía que esperaba esas manos sobre el vestido...

Recordaba que habían estado en un bar y que se enfadó porque todos los hombres se la comían con los ojos. Recordó que había habido un conato de pelea con un tipo que se atrevió a proponerla bailar. Ya habían bebido bastante, estaban celebrando la resolución del caso y su avión no salía hasta la tarde del día siguiente, de manera que estaban despreocupados y contentos. Después de dejar aquel bar habían estado en otro, y en otro, y recordaba que habían caminado por la calle principal, viendo la llamativa y profusa iluminación nocturna de hoteles y demás establecimientos... La noche era muy calurosa. A partir de ahí todo le resultaba confuso hasta despertar al día siguiente, casi a mediodía, en una suite de un hotel que no era el suyo, y con Brennan durmiendo a su lado... Eso sí, los dos estaban vestidos, por eso el susto no había sido tan grande. Con la resaca que tenía y estando ambos con la ropa puesta, era seguro que allí no había pasado gran cosa. Y eso era también algo que le atormentaba, y por esa razón no había querido volver a pensar en ello. La primera vez que compartían cama y... ¿es posible que él, que desde el primer día que la vio había querido hacer furiosamente el amor con ella, cualquiera que fuera el lugar, la ocasión o la circunstancia... cuando había tenido una oportunidad como aquella... simplemente se había dormido? Se avergonzaba de sí mismo.

Lo que Brennan recordaba de aquella última noche en Las Vegas...


	3. Chapter 3

Aquella noche

Capítulo 3

Lo que Brennan recordaba de aquella noche en Las Vegas es que a pesar de que el caso ya estaba resuelto y podían recuperar su identidad y dedicarse a descansar, ella se había puesto el vestido negro. Sólo por ver otra vez esa cara de memo que se le había quedado cuando la vio con él puesto el primer día.

Se había vestido como Roxy, se había maquillado como Roxy y había actuado como Roxy.

Tenía que pensar que era por diversión, que era porque estaba interpretando aún a Roxy, porque si no... ¿Por qué esperaba que él la diera cachetes en el trasero, y que pasara su mano de la manera más natural por las curvas de su cuerpo mientras caminaban, desde su cuello hasta sus muslos? ¿Por qué quería mantenerse pegada a su magullado cuerpo, colgándose de su cuello como si aún tuvieran que convencer a alguien de que eran pareja?

Pero después, los recuerdos se volvían turbios. Mucho alcohol, para alguien que, como ella, no está acostumbrada. Recordaba a Booth furioso porque los hombres la miraban, recordaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, las risas... y despertarse sobresaltada en una cama enorme al lado de Booth. Vestidos, sí, pero... Nunca se lo dijo a Booth, nunca quiso volver a pensar en ello, pero cuando Booth entró a rápidamente a ducharse, mientras ella se levantaba y estiraba el vestido se dio cuenta de algo que la perturbó sobremanera. Tanto como para no volver a hablar de ello. No llevaba bragas. Caramba, no recordaba mucho del día anterior, pero ella era Temperance Brennan, doctora en Antropología Forense, y no salía a la calle sin bragas. Busco entre las sábanas, se agachó a mirar bajo la cama y, efectivamente allí estaban. Enrojeció hasta las orejas al ver que estaban bajo el borde opuesto de la cama, del lado en que había dormido Booth. Dios, Dios... ¿él se las había quitado? Y si lo habían hecho, si habían tenido sexo, ¿por qué conservaban puesta el resto de la ropa, lo mismo que él?

Mejor no pensar. Durante todo este tiempo lo había borrado de la mente. Cuando Booth había salido, eso sí lo recordaba, ella se duchó y se volvió a vestir y al bajar les dijeron que todo estaba liquidado de la noche anterior. Volvieron a su hotel original a cambiarse y recoger su equipaje. Hasta hoy no se había permitido volver a pensar en ese episodio.

Volvió a la realidad cuando llegaron a su casa y Booth se bajó para acompañarla. No la dejaba sola, nunca lo hacía. La acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento. Ella le invitó a entrar, pero ya era tarde y Booth rehusó.

-"Buenas noches, Bones". Agarró una mano de ella y se la besó. "Venga, cierra la puerta".

Ella le miró sorprendida por ese pequeño gesto. "Buenas noches, Booth". Cuando cerró, se llevó la mano a sus propios labios. Se estremeció. Y ahora qué pasa contigo, Temperance, pensó para sí misma.

De pronto, pensó en algo que había tardado casi cinco años en hacer...


	4. Chapter 4

Aquella noche

Capítulo 4

De pronto, pensó en algo que había tardado casi cinco años en hacer. En altillo del armario de la habitación de huéspedes encontró la caja. Estaba un poco deformada en las esquinas, porque había venido dentro de su maleta, aplastada con el resto de su ropa. Desde que volvió de Las Vegas y deshizo el equipaje estaba allí, donde ella la había puesto, y no se había vuelto a abrir. Ni siquiera lo había llevado al tinte. Abrió la caja de cartón, plana y rectangular, y allí estaba. El vestido de satén negro. Lo levantó. Olía a su perfume. Lo enterró en su cara y descubrió que también olía a él, a Booth. Se sonrojó al recordar el poder que ese vestido tenía sobre su comportamiento.

Si quería confirmación de lo que podía haber sucedido, seguro que el vestido tenía la respuesta. Al fin y al cabo cuántas veces no habrían examinado en el laboratorio prendas de ropa en busca de indicios y restos de cualquier tipo... de semen, por ejemplo. No, no... será mejor que siga donde está. Tomó el papel de seda que estaba dentro para envolverlo de nuevo. Al hacerlo, vio que debajo había un sobre blanco, grande y cuadrado. No recordaba qué podía ser, o qué hacía allí. No estaba cerrado. Sacó un papel de su interior y su boca se abrió un palmo al ver lo que era. Documentación oficial. Estado de Nevada.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquella noche

Capítulo 5

Booth llegó a su casa, aparcó y de dirigió a la entrada. Recogió el correo del buzón. Propaganda, cartas del banco (seguro que facturas, pensó) y un sobre de un llamativo color lima. Provenía de Las Vegas. Estaba dirigido a Sr. y Sra. Booth. A Seely se le cayeron todos lo papeles de la mano. Tuvo que recoger todo para poder cerrar la puerta. Abrió el sobre. Era del hotel de Las Vegas en que habían amanecido el último día de estancia.

Empezó a leer.

_¡Feliz aniversario, Sr. y Sra. Booth! Se cumple en estos días el quinto aniversario desde que disfrutaron de su noche de bodas en nuestro establecimiento y nos es grato comunicarles nuestra oferta especial por sus (y en grandes letras) ¡BODAS DE MADERA!_

_Vengan a celebrarlo con nosotros y al precio de una habitación normal les instalaremos en la suite nupcial, y les ofreceremos una bienvenida con fresas y champagne, así como ¡totalmente gratis! su cena de aniversario en nuestro comedor de VIP's, con un menú especialmente diseñado para ustedes por nuestro gran chef._

Booth se tuvo que sentar. ¿Habían pasado una "noche de bodas"? ¿Fueron capaces de decir en el hotel que se habían casado, y facilitar su nombre verdadero y su dirección? Por Dios, si en el FBI se enteran de esto...


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella noche

Capítulo 6

En su apartamento, la Dra. Temperance Brennan se había deslizado hasta el suelo porque sus piernas se habían vuelto de chicle, y no era capaz de reaccionar. En sus manos tenía un certificado de matrimonio. Y no se habían casado Roxy y Tony, confundidos y borrachos, no. Se habían casado, con todas las bendiciones oficiales de las autoridades de Las Vegas, Temperance Brennan, ahora Booth, y Seeley Booth. Y se iban a cumplir cinco años de ello.

Aún había más cosas en el sobre blanco. Unas fotografías, hechas con una Polaroid. Booth y ella intercambiando anillos. Booth y ella firmando un certificado. Booth y ella, posando sonrientes en una capilla, con alguien que parecía ser un pastor. Sobre ellos, con letras de neón, se podía leer: _True love. Weddings_ (Amor verdadero, Bodas). Al menos, el oficiante no iba vestido de Elvis Presley, parecía bastante normal.

Al ver las fotos, flashes de recuerdo volvieron a la mente de Brennan. Pero, no, por favor ¿Cómo va a ser posible? ¿Cómo se lo va a creer nadie, si ella misma no podía creerse que los dos hubieran olvidado todo lo sucedido aquella noche? Acabó de vaciar el contenido. Por si algo faltaba, allí estaban, y allí habían estado durante casi cinco años: dos anillos de oro. Se puso el pequeño, era de su medida. No necesitaba saber en qué dedo encajaba perfectamente el otro. Un calor tremendo le recorría todo el cuerpo, lo mismo que aquella noche. El calor... eso era lo que más claramente recordaba.

Volvió a su habitación y se desvistió, poniéndose su camisola de seda de dormir, de un azul pavo real, con finos tirantes. Aún así tenía calor.

Y ahora... qué iban a hacer. No sabía si llamar a Booth y decirle lo que había encontrado. Tarde o temprano se lo tendría que decir, pero no podía abordar ese tema por teléfono. "¡Hola, fíjate qué he descubierto... resulta que llevamos cinco años casados!" No creía que pudiera hacerlo.

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar con insistencia.


	7. Chapter 7

Aquella noche

Capítulo 7

De pronto, el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar con insistencia.

Se acercó a la mirilla a ver quién era. Booth, en persona. Sin pensar en que su atuendo no era precisamente apropiado para visitas abrió la puerta rápidamente. Booth se sorprendió:

- "No deberías abrir de esta manera, sin preguntar quién es y qué quiere", y bajando la cabeza "Y menos así vestida".

Ella se sonrojó, era cierto que la camisola de seda dejaba poco a la imaginación, el tejido se pegaba a su cuerpo evidenciando que no había nada más entre la prenda y la piel. Él también se había cambiado. Vestía tejanos y una camiseta negra.

-"¿Por qué has venido?"

-"He recibido algo por correo... completamente desconcertante". Booth llevaba en su mano el sobre de color lima .

-"Seguro que no más que lo que yo acabo de descubrir".

- "A ver si superas esto. Mira a quién va dirigido". Al mismo tiempo, le enseñaba el sobre, con la dirección de Booth y, en letras más grandes "Mr. and Mrs. Booth".

Brennan se sentó en el sofá. Pero su falta de sorpresa, el que no abriera la boca en gesto de asombro realmente intrigó a Booth.

-"Viene de Las Vegas, contiene una carta dirigida a Seeley Booth y su esposa, Temperance. ¿Por qué me parece que no te resulta una gran sorpresa?".

-"Mira lo que yo he encontrado hace un rato... Estaba en la caja de mi vestido negro, que no había abierto desde que regresamos". Le dio el sobre.

Booth sacó el contenido. El certificado, las fotos, los anillos. Lo miró detenidamente. Él si abrió la boca, pero no podía articular palabra. Finalmente, pudo decir:

-"Esto gana, desde luego". Se derrumbó contra el respaldo del sofá, cerrando los ojos. Ella le miraba, sin saber qué decir.

De pronto, en la mente de Booth se coló una idea... se levantó, con rabia.

-" Ya lo entiendo... esto es increíble. Os habéis pasado... ¡y mucho! Temperance (el tono de voz iba subiendo), esta estúpida broma que Ángela y tú os habéis inventado para reíros a mi costa, supera todo lo que es decente. Habéis perdido la medida, desde luego. Es la única explicación posible porque esto, simplemente, no hay quien se lo crea. Esto no ha podido pasar. Venga, se acabó la historia. Llama a tu querida y graciosa amiga y dile: Je, je, qué divertido ha sido, el tonto de Booth ha picado y ha venido aquí asustadísimo, ya nos podemos reír a gusto. Se acabó la historia ". Se quedó en pie ante el sofá, con los brazos en jarras.

Brennan se estaba enfadando, y mucho. Se levantó y le empujó.

_A partir de este capítulo el texto va a ser completamente T, incluso M... así que los menores... que den por finalizado el Fic _


	8. Chapter 8

Aquella noche

Capítulo 8

Brennan se estaba enfadando. Se levantó y le empujó.

-"¿Broma? ¿Te crees que estoy loca para bromear con esto?" Y le empujó otra vez por el pecho, y otra. Se estaba desahogando de la tensión. Él la agarró los dos brazos.

-"Entonces todo esto es real?"

-"Claro que sí, idiota" Intentó empujarle de nuevo y librarse de las manos de Booth. Él la soltó entonces, y al hacerlo, el impulso hizo que cayera contra él. La fuerza de Temperance y el pillarle desprevenido y justo al tiempo de soltarla hicieron que Booth perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia atrás, sobre el sofá, con ella encima. Por un momento ambos callaron, inmóviles, pero Booth reaccionó rápido y la aprisionó con sus brazos sobre él. Casi se vuelve loco al sentir bajo sus manos el tacto de la seda y el calor del cuerpo de ella bajo el suave tejido. Su rabia se disipó como por encanto mientras sus ojos se dirigían al amplio escote, a los hombros, con uno de los tirantes deslizándose hacia su brazo. Llevó una de las manos a la nuca de ella y la atrajo hacia sí. Se besaron intensa y apasionadamente. La otra mano buscaba el tirante que aún estaba en su posición para hacerlo deslizar, superando la curva del hombro, brazo abajo. Ahora sus dos manos se ocupaban en ambos tirantes, mientras ella facilitaba la maniobra manteniendo los brazos bajos para después liberarlos, una vez superado el obstáculo de los codos. Separándose para respirar, Bones se incorporó un poco de manera que la camisola cayó hasta la cintura. Booth enterró su cara en el canal entre sus pechos, respirando su aroma. Ella pasaba sus manos por el pelo de él, masajeando su nuca, sus sienes, haciéndole suspirar profundamente. Después, le ayudó a sacarse la camiseta y otra vez se besaron, ya piel con piel, los pechos de ella tan firmes como suaves contra el poderoso y duro torso masculino. Las manos de Booth no podían apartarse de ellos, masajeando con suavidad, acariciando con reverencia. Sus labios siguieron a sus manos y buscaron un pezón. El contacto de su boca despertó en ella un placer muy largamente esperado. La boca se dirigió al otro pecho, su lengua experta rodeándolo, besando, succionado... Los suspiros de Brennan resumían todo. Las manos de Booth iban más abajo, para confirmar lo que se había imaginado... que no había nada más que la camisola. Esa constatación le volvió aún más loco, incapaz de controlar su impulso de unirse a ella de la forma más íntima y lógica, de fundirse en el cuerpo de ella, de poseerla y dejarse poseer... de darse a ella por completo y tomar todo de ella.

Jadeantes, se miraron profundamente. Ella le tomó las manos y se levantó, tirando de él.

_Uffff.... y va a continuar..._


	9. Chapter 9

Aquella noche

_Advertencia: Este capítulo y el siguiente tienen un contenido sexual muy explícito. Pero... es una pareja que lleva anhelando en secreto este moemnto desde hace años, y tienen que desquitarse._

Capítulo 9

Ella le tomó las manos y se levantó, tirando de él.

-"Vamos al dormitorio"

A Booth sólo le salió de la garganta un gruñido afirmativo, mientras la seguía, ella aún arrastrándolo de una mano. Al borde de la cama, ella hizo deslizar la camisola sobre sus caderas, quedando ante él completa y magníficamente desnuda. Orgullosa de mostrarse así ante él, sin ninguna vergüenza. Ella misma estaba sorprendida, esto no le había sucedido hasta ahora con ningún hombre. Él la miró, admirativo, maravillado.

-"Eres preciosa, no he visto nunca una mujer más bella"

Atrayéndolo hacia sí, Temperance le desabrochó la hebilla del cinturón, sonriendo. "Con que Cocky... vamos a ver como se porta ese cocky..." Cremallera abajo y fuera zapatos, pantalón y calcetines. La erección, sujeta aún por el boxer, era más que visible, y no hacía más que crecer, según se iba liberando de impedimentos... con un movimiento rápido, Booth se deshizo de su última prenda. Ni siquiera abrieron la cama, se tumbaron encima besándose con ansia. Estaban listos, más que listos. Hacía seis años que esperaban para esto.

Booth se colocó sobre ella, mirándola interrogante. Ella asintió, mientras levantaba sus muslos dejándole espacio para conquistar, territorio por explorar.

-"Te quiero" Dijo Booth, "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero..." seguía diciendo mientras se deslizaba con suavidad dentro de ella, mientras ella arqueaba su cuerpo y levantaba sus caderas para recibirlo, mientras sus bocas se unían otra vez en un beso tierno.

Y entonces empezó el dulce ritmo, suave, con la delicadeza de la que es capaz un hombre enamorado, un hombre que busca el placer de su amada antes que el propio. Un ritmo acompañado de besos en la boca, de besos en el perfecto cuello, en los armoniosos hombros, y en el pelo, en los ojos... Y más besos, un pecho, y otro. Labios y lengua expertos y delicados, correspondidos con suspiros y besos devueltos en un perfecto entendimiento.

-"Más fuerte" Ella estaba llegando al clímax, se volvía más exigente. Booth la miraba admirado, mientras incrementaba el ritmo y el impulso de sus penetraciones. Ella echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y no podía evitar que sus suspiros se convirtieran en gritos. Más y más fuerte, más y más rápido, volviéndola completamente loca... Booth contempló cómo ella llegaba al orgasmo, sintiendo sus convulsiones, su pérdida de control... las contracciones de placer de la vagina de ella sobre su pene al alcanzar el punto álgido hicieron que él también alcanzara su propia culminación y acabara enterrando su miembro completamente en ella mientras se derramaba en su interior, fundidos ambos en un solo ser.

Pasaron mucho tiempo así, abrazados, pegados, él aún dentro de ella. Los jadeos dejaron paso a los besos suaves, a las caricias... sus pieles no querían despegarse, sus labios querían seguir tocando al otro, sus narices no querían otra cosa que oler la otra piel, el pelo...

Se durmieron. Completa, relajada y felizmente dormidos, estrechamente abrazados, totalmente desnudos... así les encontró el amanecer.


	10. Chapter 10

Aquella noche

_Calificación M, por contenido sexual_

Capítulo 10

Booth se despertó primero. No podía creer que fuera verdad lo que había pasado, que no había sido un sueño, pero ante sus ojos tenía la pura realidad, la mujer que amaba desde hace años, desnuda y en sus brazos. Diossss, sólo con verla y recordar sintió de nuevo una erección. Pasó la mano por la cadera de Temperance. Ella se movió, dejando más campo a la caricia. Murmuró algo, aún dormida. Él siguió un camino con su mano desde el cuello, la curva del hombro, el pecho, el ombligo... ella se estiró más, abriendo camino a la mano hacia su pubis, como esperándola. Suspiró hondo, pero seguía dormida mientras Booth la acariciaba de la forma más íntima. Los pezones crecían, rosados y cada vez más duros. Evidentemente, su cuerpo estaba esperándole. Booth tuvo la tentación de despertarla penetrándola, pero aún no habían compartido tanto sexo como para saber si a ella le parecería una falta de respeto, así que empezó con los besos... el mismo camino que su mano había hecho antes. Ella estaba ahora expectante, su cuerpo al menos. Sus piernas se abrían, esperándolo. Booth se entretenía besando sus pezones, cuando de pronto Temperance despertó.

-"Creí que estaba teniendo un sueño erótico... pero al parecer no soñaba". Sonrió a Booth, que se separó un poco. Ella vio entonces que él estaba más que dispuesto...

-"Caramba, Booth... Estás resultando ser una versión muy particular del _Homo Erectus_". Él se rió y se apretó contra ella, dejando su miembro aprisionado entre los dos.

- "¿Cómo era aquello... espera... para que luego digas que no conozco los dicho populares... Sí, ya lo recuerdo.... Qué pasa, ranger, llevas una pistola o es que te alegras de verme?" Había puesto una voz ronca y sugestiva para decirlo. Se rieron como adolescentes. A Booth le volvía loco.

Los dos sentían urgencia por volver a hacer el amor, por compartir sus bocas y sus cuerpos, por darse mutua satisfacción. Y al igual que ya habían hecho horas atrás vivieron de nuevo momentos mágicos mientras llegaban a la cumbre del placer. Después del apoteósico orgasmo, de nuevo les costaba separarse. Booth tenía miedo de ser demasiado pesado encima de ella, pero Temperance no le dejaba ir, manteniéndole aprisionado con sus piernas.

-"Espera...". Los dos respiraban jadeantes. De pronto, Temperance se impulsó y e hizo que ambos rodaran a un lado, hasta quedar ella encima. Incorporó el torso y se colocó a horcajadas. Booth no dejaba de admirarla, le gustaba todo lo que veía. Ella empezó un suave balanceo.

-"¿Ahora que somos, la reina de las Amazonas y su prisionero?", preguntó Booth

Temperance incrementaba su ritmo casi imperceptiblemente, mientras sentía otra vez como el miembro viril de Booth de nuevo crecía y se endurecía en su interior.

-"Para ser una amazona me sobre un pecho. ¿Sabías que se amputaban un pecho para poder tensar mejor el arco?"

-"A ti no te sobra nada, preciosa, te lo digo yo. Ni te falta, desde luego... Dios, Temperance... yo nunca había hecho esto..." Su respiración era otra vez entrecortada, jadeante. "Dos veces sin sacar al pequeño Booth para que descanse... Ahhhhh... eres perversa". Ella llevaba ahora un ritmo de galope, facilitado por los movimientos sincronizados de Booth. Y otra vez él sintió como llegaba hasta las profundidades de aquella mujer a la que adoraba, derramándose en chorros rápidos y calientes... Esta vez ella cayó encima del pecho de él, otra vez sus torsos unidos, húmedos y agotados.


	11. Chapter 11

Aquella noche

Capítulo 11

Parecía que habían entrado en una espiral inacabable de deseo, como si quisieran recuperar en una noche los años perdidos.

-"Yo no puedo más, tengo que reponer fuerzas". Booth apenas podía incorporarse. "Ya no soy tan joven, por si no te habías dado cuenta"

-"Lo sé, _Homo Erectus, _lo sé". Ahora te preparo unos huevos con salchichas... ya sabes... _de lo que se come, se repone_... Ja, ja..."

-"Vaya, ahora te has convertido en especialista en dichos populares... Pero con todo, el dicho es _de lo que se come se cría_. Ahora bien, si me haces huevos y salchichas, entonces... nunca mejor dicho. Te amaré eternamente. Eres un bombón, y te voy a comer de postre"

-"Pues eso". Temperance se estiró para salir de la cama. Se inclinó para alcanzar su bata, y sintió como algo cálido le mojaba los muslos. "Dios, Booth, es cierto, soy un bombón... pero un bombón relleno... Estoy rebosando"

-"Ahhhh, no digas eso..."

-"¿Por qué no, si es cierto? Si la calidad de tu semen es tanta como la cantidad... Qué peligro. Me hace pensar que somos peores que los adolescentes despreocupados: Ni precauciones ni protección... Dios ¿Qué más podemos hacer mal?"

-"Eh, eh, eh. ¿Cómo que mal? No se puede hacer mejor ¡Si hasta hemos empalmado dos veces sin que el pequeño salga a respirar"

-"Sí, ya te lo diré si esto tiene otras consecuencias". Se dirigió a la cocina. Booth la siguió, aún desnudo

-"En fin, si algo sucede... al fin y al cabo estamos casados ¿no?... Y ahora recuerdo que ése es el motivo de que yo viniera anoche. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Por más que pienso, no hay una manera creíble de explicarlo. Llevamos cinco años casados y no se lo hemos dicho a nadie... más que nada porque ni nosotros nos acordábamos. Por favor, Bones... qué imagen de científica eminente y de agente de la autoridad damos con eso..."

-"Es cierto, no sé qué vamos a hacer". Por una vez, Brennan y su mente brillante no tenían una sola idea al respecto

-"Quizás lo mejor sea un divorcio rápido y secreto, o una anulación..."

-"Bueno, había un motivo de anulación porque no había constancia de la consumación del matrimonio, pero después de lo de anoche... Además, ahora sí tenemos una relación. Sería chocante que hayamos estado cinco años casados en los cuales no hemos compartido la vida y ahora que estamos juntos nos divorciemos. No es razonable, es más, es lo más absurdo que se puede hacer. Pero insisto ¿A quién se lo vamos a contar que no crea que estamos locos, que no piense que con esta vida personal tan extravagante seamos incapaces de realizar nuestro trabajo con autoridad y solvencia?".

Booth la miraba, apurando un vaso de leche. Todo el bigote le quedó blanco, como a un pequeño glotón. Ella se le acercó, después de terminar de hablar, y le limpió con sus labios y su lengua. Booth sintió otra vez esa parte de su anatomía que parecía tener vida propia en cuanto Temperance se le acercaba. Dios, no podría ir por el Jeffersonian en esas condiciones. Ahora que la había tenido, no podía desear otra cosa que volver a hacerlo.

Ella se escapó, a ducharse. Pero el pequeño Booth estaba otra vez en posición de "presenten armas", de modo que el gran Booth la siguió y se ducharon juntos. Y se volvieron a unir allí, bajo el agua, después de volverse locos cubriéndose mutuamente de espuma aromática hasta los recodos más íntimos de sus respectivas anatomías.


	12. Chapter 12

Aquella noche

Capítulo 12

La espuma aromática de Brennan... eso les delató ante la nariz experta de Ángela Montenegro, el mejor olfato de este lado del Mississipi. Booth había ido a su casa a cambiarse, de modo que no llegaron juntos. En realidad, Booth ni siquiera tenía que ir por el laboratorio, pero se buscó una excusa para acudir, para probarse, para ver si era capaz de contenerse y trabajar con normalidad junto a ella, como siempre habían hecho.

Ángela ya había sospechado algo desde el momento en que vio a su amiga esa mañana. Esa sonrisa de gato que se bebió toda la leche, esa mirada alegre, esa piel resplandeciente. Infalibles síntomas post-polvo todos ellos. La extrañó un poco porque no tenía conocimiento de que estuviera saliendo con nadie.

-"¿Has conocido a alguien?"

- "No, ¿por qué?"

- "No, por nada. Cosas mías"

Y casi a la hora de salir a comer, Booth se dejó caer por el Jeffersonian. Cuando estuvo cerca de Ángela... ella abrió la boca en una risa de sorpresa.

- "¡Eras tú!". Su olfato no mentía. Ella le había regalado a Temperance la gama de productos de belleza para el baño con los aromas suaves de magnolia y fruta de la pasión. "Y por lo visto, pasión ha debido de haber un montón..." pensó para sí misma. Miraba a Booth con detenimiento. Afeitado apuradísimo, sonrisa de oreja a oreja... por no mencionar que desde que vio a Brennan ya no miró a nadie más, estaba como hipnotizado. "¿Pero qué les ha pasado a este par?"...

No obstante, decidió esperar a que Brennan se lo contara. Caramba, era su mejor amiga... Pero los días pasaban y Temperance no soltaba prenda. Era evidente que estaba feliz y pletórica, cada mañana llegaba canturreando y la sonrisa no se borraba de su boca. Cuando miraba a Booth toda ella resplandecía... Y no contaba nada.

Y así pasó más de un mes. Booth y Brennan no lograban decidir qué hacer o qué decir respecto a su relación, su matrimonio en Las Vegas y el motivo de haberlo mantenido oculto. Todo se agravaba por el hecho de que en ese periodo de tiempo, Booth había tenido un lío con Cam, Brennan casi se había ido al Caribe con Sully (por no mencionar otros ligues menores que duraron un suspiro)... y todo ello cuando ya estaban casados. Bien, ya no se estilaba el puritanismo, pero ese comportamiento podía ciertamente calificarse de inapropiado. Ellos trabajaban en nombre de la Ley... y aunque el adulterio no estuviera ya considerado como delito desde el punto de vista de la legislación, no cabe duda de que moralmente es muy reprochable.

Temperance no se preocupaba tanto como él.

- "Esto es para nosotros, Booth, disfrutémoslo. Es nuestra vida, nuestro secreto, algo que es sólo nuestro. No tenemos por qué tener a los demás husmeando en esto que es tan íntimo, tan personal... Nuestra vida sexual no le importa a nadie"

- "Bueno, no es sólo vida sexual, creo yo..."

- "No Booth, claro que no..." Cuando ella le besaba, todos sus problemas se disipaban

Pero algo ocurrió que precipitó los acontecimientos...


	13. Chapter 13

Aquella noche

Capítulo 13

Las dudas respecto a cómo encarar ante los demás todo lo que les había pasado no les impedían seguir teniendo una relación íntima más que satisfactoria. De hecho estaban recuperando el tiempo perdido hasta el extremo de necesitar suplementos vitamínicos, sobre todo Booth. Ya no necesitaba ir al gimnasio para quemar grasas y mantenerse en forma, toda su maquinaria hormonal, cardiovascular y muscular se aceleraba y ponía a prueba en cuanto estaban solos y ella le miraba de esa manera. O sin que le mirase, siquiera. Esa misma mañana él se había puesto a cien con sólo verla de espaldas, escribiendo en el ordenador.

Cuando Booth se despertó, estaba solo en la cama. Le extrañó que ella no le hubiera despertado para reclamar su atención mañanera (nunca menos de un polvo nocturno y otro de mañana, desde que dormían juntos). Pensó que quizás ella estuviera en el baño, así que esperó. Se puso a pensar en una conversación que había tenido el día anterior, tomando una copa con algunos compañeros de la Agencia, una reunión de tíos. Uno de los mayores les hablaba de la suerte de ser jóvenes y solteros.

- "Cuando os caséis creeréis, erróneamente, que ya tenéis solucionado el asunto sexual por el resto de vuestra vida... ¡Ja! Puede que al principio sí, todo muy bien... pero después ya veréis con qué frecuencia les ataca a las mujeres la jaqueca, su hermana la migraña, la prima cefalea y los dolores más variados... por no hablar de la regla. ¡No, cariño, que tengo la regla!... Caray, después de unos pocos años, parece que tengan la regla tres veces al mes..." Todos se habían reído como locos "¿A que los ligues ocasionales nunca ponen excusas?", había continuado el hombre argumentando.

Booth se quedó pensando. No, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Temperance nunca le había puesto ninguna excusa: Ni jaquecas, ni dolores de ningún tipo... ni tampoco la regla. Se sentó en la cama del susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban acostándose? ¿Era normal eso? En fin, algo habría dicho ella en caso contrario...

Se levantó, salió del dormitorio y la vio. Sólo llevaba puesta la camisola de seda azul, aquella del primer día que tenía el efecto de que se le izara la bandera con sólo verla con ella puesta... como justo estaba sucediendo. Estaba de espaldas y tecleaba con rapidez. Se acercó y la besó en el cuello. Ella se sobresaltó y cerró la tapa del PC. Antes de que él preguntara ella se levantó y ya le estaba besando.

- "Me desperté pronto y estaba anotando ideas para el nuevo libro... nada importante. Ahora iba a por ti, marinero...". Sintió la dureza de Booth contra ella. "Y ya veo que estás dispuesto a cumplir con tu deber... siempre preparado". La risa suave y ronca de ella en su oído, sobre su boca, le distrajo de todos los demás pensamientos que no fueran recorrer su cuerpo a besos, quitarle la prenda de seda que tanto le excitaba y enterrarse en el cuerpo de ella de la forma más ardiente pero también más dulce...

Como cada mañana, Temperance se marchó antes que él. Todavía con una taza de café en la mano, Booth se dejó caer en el sofá. Entonces, el portátil hizo un pequeño pitido. No estaba cerrado completamente.

Booth no pudo contener la curiosidad.


	14. Chapter 14

Aquella noche

Capítulo 14

Booth no pudo contener la curiosidad. Siempre le había molestado que ella no le dejara leer sus libros antes de publicarlos, así que ahora se relamió los labios y se acercó. Ja, esta vez me voy a enterar antes que nadie de qué va a ir la cosa, ja, ja, ja... Abrió la tapa y el último documento abierto seguía ahí, presente.

Se fue al principio, no se quería perder nada.

Empezaba bien, una sonrisa le llenó el rostro mientras comenzó a leer. Relataba someramente en qué consistía el caso (se parecía bastante a uno que habían resuelto recientemente), y establecía las pautas para desarrollar la novela en cuanto a la investigación y la resolución, y una previsión de los capítulos que todo ello iba a necesitar. Guau, iba a estar muy interesante, como todos sus otros libros.

Al final, había más cosas. Algo llamó especialmente su atención:

**_Notas para la relación entre Andrew y Kathy_**

_Después de alcanzar el orgasmo, aún sin dejar que Andrew saliera de ella, Kathy le hizo girar y se colocó sobre él. Empezó a balancearse, como en un suave trote._

_-¿Quién eres, la reina de las Amazonas?..._

_- Para ser una Amazona me sobra un pecho_

Booth dejó de leer, no podía creerlo. Siguió después de un momento. Más abajo, Kathy le decía lo del _Homo Erectus_, por su disposición a tener siempre su pene en erección cuando estaba ante ella...

Toda su intimidad, sus bromas privadas sobre su vida sexual... Todo eso que ella misma le había dicho que estaba bien así, sólo para ellos dos... ¿Y ahora lo pensaba publicar en su libro?

También había apuntes para conversaciones entre otros personajes. Ahora era un diálogo entre Kathy y Sarah, el personaje que era su colaboradora y amiga en el laboratorio, y que a Booth siempre le había parecido un refrito de Ángela y Cam, pues tenía cosas de ambas

_- Y Andrew cómo se porta... ¿Sigue poniéndose a cien cada vez que le miras? Pobre, siempre intentó disimularlo pero se le nota a la legua..._

_- Se porta, se porta... Siempre responde, eso es cierto_

_- ¿Está bien dotado? Ya me entiendes... no digo intelectualmente_

_- Ya, ya, pues... sin ser nada extraordinario (ni comparación con Shelby, ya sabes, ése era XXXL), sí que es cierto que Andrew se apaña bien con lo que tiene... En resumen, vale más como semental que como donante de materia gris..._

_Ambas se rieron_

Booth cerró de golpe la tapa. Le había dolido. Le había dolido mucho.

Se suponía que el personaje de Andrew Ryan estaba basado en él, en Booth. Y ahora ella estaba usando su vida íntima para incorporarlo a la vida ficticia del dichoso Andrew y, además, para ridiculizarle. Esto no lo esperaba, no de Temperance...

Y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de algo. En todo este tiempo, ella nunca le había dicho que le quería.

En ese momento, Booth lo tuvo muy claro.


	15. Chapter 15

Aquella noche

_En ese momento, Booth lo tuvo muy claro..._

Capítulo 15

Llamó a su oficina para decir que no iría. El agente especial Seeley Booth se tomaba el día libre. Asuntos personales. Sólo tenía trabajo de papeleo que realizar, con lo que no le importaba. No estaba de humor. No podía creer que se hubiera equivocado tanto con ella, y que para Temperance Brennan no fuera más que otro tío de los que pasaban por su cama... y no quería pensar en la lista, de la cual él, Seeley Booth, era el último pardillo. O mejor dicho, el último semental.

Decidió lo que tenía que hacer. Era hora de cortar, hora de olvidarse, de una santa vez, de una mujer que en realidad no le quería. Algo malo hay en ti, Booth, se dijo a sí mismo, cuando ninguna mujer quiere estar contigo. No quiso Rebecca, a pesar de tener un hijo tuyo, y ahora no quiere Temperance, la mujer a la que más has amado... Definitivamente, tienes que plantearte qué haces mal. No puede ser tan difícil conseguir una mujer que te quiera y que esté dispuesta a formar una familia contigo, la mayoría de los hombres lo consiguen... Pero está claro que para ti esa mujer no es Temperance Brennan.

Dirigió sus pasos al Jeffersonian, sin pensar mucho qué iba a decir. Cuando llegó al laboratorio y se dirigió al despacho de Brennan, su cara atormentada asustó a Hodgins y Cam, que consultaban datos frente a la pantalla de uno de los ordenadores. Según se acercaba al despacho vio que Temperance estaba sentada en su sillón frente a la mesa, y Ángela de pie explicando algo. Ambas reían. Eso le hizo recordar lo que ella había escrito, y entró en tromba, apuntándola con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, la otra en la cadera, apartando con ella la gabardina.

-"Toma nota de esto, porque igual también te sirve: Yo iba en serio, pero tú no sabes distinguir lo mejor de lo mediocre, a pesar de tener tanta materia gris como para ser donante. Así que búscate otro semental".

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándolas totalmente confundidas. Ángela miraba a Brennan con la boca abierta, sin saber qué decir. Cam y Hodgins se habían acercado, pero sólo llegaron a tiempo de ver salir otra vez a Booth, con la cara aún más sombría.

Temperance pensaba... de pronto lo entendió. Había leído las notas. Dios, Dios... lo había leído. Se levantó y corrió para tratar de alcanzarle, pero fue inútil. Cuando ella alcanzó el exterior, el coche de Booth ya se perdía entre el tráfico. Se dirigió a su propio vehículo, en el aparcamiento. Tenía las llaves puestas, pues a veces el vigilante se lo acercaba a la puerta si ella se lo pedía. Ahora le parecía que estaba lejísimos. Al chico le extrañó verla tomar el coche tan deprisa, aún con la bata azul del laboratorio puesta, y salir acelerando de aquella manera. Tomó la avenida en la dirección en que había visto salir a Booth, pero el tráfico era denso y había perdido bastante tiempo. Circulaba a toda la velocidad que los demás vehículos le permitían, y vio un coche como el de Booth que giraba a la izquierda varias manzanas por delante de ella. Iba apremiando por el carril izquierdo, pero un camión de suministro de refrescos le obstruía todo el campo visual. Estiró el cuello hacia la izquierda cuando llegaban al cruce, señalizando la maniobra. Seguía mirando al fondo de la calle lateral a ver si divisaba el coche negro y no vio que el camión se detenía ante el semáforo en rojo. Prácticamente se incrustó debajo, en un choque violento.


	16. Chapter 16

Aquella noche

Capítulo 16

Booth pensó qué iba a hacer, y decidió volver a casa de Brennan y acabar con ese asunto definitivamente. Recoger todas sus cosas y hacerse a la idea de que nunca estuvo allí. Entró, cerró con un portazo y, según sentía que el subidón de adrenalina que había tenido iba remitiendo, se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas. Se sentó en el sofá, escondiendo la cara entre sus dos manos. Sintió las lágrimas en ellas. Venga, Booth, pensó, no seas nenaza. Vuelve a leer lo que ella escribió, convéncete de que aquí no pintas nada... El ordenador pitó levemente, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando. El cierre debía estar estropeado, pues recordaba perfectamente que había bajado la tapa con violencia. Debía haber rebotado, como por la mañana cuando Temperance hizo lo mismo y otra vez estaba entreabierto. Se acercó, y vio otra vez el documento en la pantalla. Allí estaban las pruebas, las que no mienten... delante de él. Las palabras hirientes, la burla, lo último que había leído.

Se sentó y se dio cuenta de que no era la página final. La siguiente sí lo era. Esto último seguro que lo había escrito esa misma mañana. Leyó, dispuesto a que no le afectara, dijera lo que dijera.

La conversación entre Kathy y Sarah continuaba.

_-No, en serio, Sarah, estoy siendo injusta con Andrew. Quiero decir... quizás no tenga un bagaje importante de conocimientos científicos, pero es uno de los hombres con mayor capacidad de comprensión de las cosas que conozco, y más aún, de las personas. Tiene una intuición prodigiosa, y en realidad eso es también parte de la inteligencia. La parte, además, que le hace ser la maravillosa persona que es. Y te juro que no hay hombre más cálido, cariñoso y atento. Ni más generoso, en cualquier campo... incluido el sexo._

_Sarah emitió un silbido admirativo_

_-Vaya, vaya. No estoy oyendo a la doctora, ahora estoy oyendo a una mujer enamorada. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-Más que enamorada, pero además estás oyendo a una mujer que se está planteando cosas a las que había renunciado consciente y racionalmente: Un marido, una familia... en definitiva, una vida. Me he dado cuenta de que hasta ahora, limitando mi vida a mi trabajo, me estaba perdiendo lo más importante. Me he dado cuenta de que le quiero, y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Y me he dado cuenta de que... es posible que esté embarazada. Y no puedo ser más feliz._

_-Guauuu, esto sí que es un notición. ¿Puedo pregonarlo? _

_-Ni se te ocurra... Ayer compré el test de embarazo y no me atreví a hacerlo...porque ahora mi temor es que sea negativo; de modo que ahí está, esperándome en el armario del baño, para esta noche. Además, cuando esté segura, el primero que debe saberlo es el padre, creo._

_-Crees bien, tienes razón. ¿Pero me llamarás después? ¡Hoy no me acuesto hasta qu_

El texto finalizaba ahí. Debió ser el momento en el que él se había acercado, besándola en el cuello.

Booth apoyó la frente en la mesa, no sabía qué pensar. Se daba pequeños golpes contra la superficie fría.

Dios, se había precipitado. Cuatro tonterías de broma, y que estaban pensadas para un argumento de ficción le habían hecho creer que ella no le quería, que se había reído de él... Quizás aún pudiera arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, no había pasado ni una hora. Fue al baño a refrescarse. El sudor le cubría la cara. Se lavó y tomó la toalla. De pronto, abrió la puerta del armario, allí donde Temperance ponía sus cosas de maquillaje, las cremas, los algodones...

Quería comprobar si lo último que había leído estaba también "basado en la realidad".

Y sí, efectivamente, allí estaba.


	17. Chapter 17

Aquella noche

Capítulo 17

Había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada. La ambulancia llegó rápido, y el joven policía que la había atendido a los pocos segundos de producirse el accidente probablemente le había salvado la vida haciendo un torniquete en su pierna, de la que manaba la sangre a chorros. Estaba inconsciente.

Por fortuna no había problema de identificación. Su bata con el logotipo del Instituto Jeffersonian con su nombre bordado y la tarjeta de identificación colgando del bolsillo con foto incluida les había permitido en el hospital avisar con presteza de que tenían a la doctora Temperance Brennan ingresada en una situación bastante grave, aunque aún sin pronóstico definitivo.

Booth estaba en su camino de vuelta hacia el laboratorio cuando Ángela le llamó. Apenas entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, con voz entrecortada.

-"Brennan... accidente... hospital Saint Joseph... grave..."

Booth colgó y giró el volante con brusquedad, lo que le procuró un coro de pitidos de los vehículos que iban detrás, por no haber señalizado la maniobra. Intentaba pensar... el camino más corto para el Saint Joseph... Dio otro volantazo y giró otra vez tras asegurarse que nadie venía en sentido contrario. Más pitidos. Él no los oía, no oía nada, no podía pensar otra cosa que llegar lo más rápido posible. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un accidente de tráfico, si él la había dejado en el laboratorio?

Dejó el coche de cualquier forma y corrió hacia la entrada de urgencias. Casi se tiró sobre el mostrador, pidiendo desesperadamente información. Desde la sala contigua, Ángela le oyó y salió a buscarle, abrazándose a él en un primer impulso, aunque pronto se soltó.

-"¿Dónde está? Quiero ir con ella"

-"Aún no nos han dicho nada, Booth, hay que esperar. Nos han dicho que nos informarán..."

-"No puedo esperar... quiero saber qué está pasando. Quiero estar con ella"

En la sala estaban también Cam y Hodgins. Los dos se acercaron a él. En ese momento, un doctor y una enfermera acudieron

-"¿Familiares de Temperance Brennan...?"

Booth se adelantó de un salto.

-"Soy su marido, Agente especial Seeley Booth. Señaló a los demás. Ellos son amigos nuestros"

Ángela, Cam y Hodgins se quedaron parados detrás de él, tratando de asimilar lo que acababan de oír. "**¿Su marido?"...**


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella noche

Capítulo 18

El médico les dedicó un saludo con la cabeza y consultó sus notas.

-"Bien, Agente Booth. La situación de su esposa es, de momento, estable. Tuvo un corte puntual pero muy profundo en una pierna que afectó a su arteria femoral, lo que provocó una hemorragia intensa. Gracias a Dios, un agente de policía que llegó casi al instante de producirse el accidente le hizo un torniquete que podemos decir que le salvó la vida.

Con todo, la pérdida masiva de sangre le produjo ya camino del hospital un paro cardiaco del que lograron reanimarla. Se le han realizado dos transfusiones y sus constantes vitales se han recuperado, la arteria se ha podido reparar perfectamente, era un corte limpio sin desgarros, y el estado de la pierna no nos inquieta, no hay más daños. Pero no ha recuperado el conocimiento, y eso sí nos preocupa".

-"¿Puedo estar con ella?

-"Sí, claro, ahora mismo. Pero necesitamos que nos dé su consentimiento para un TAC completo, necesitamos comprobar que no hay otras lesiones internas. No parece probable, pues nos informaron que el airbag del vehículo evitó en parte el golpe, aunque se desgarró y no se hinchó completamente, pero sí lo suficiente en el primer momento para evitar lesiones en el tronco y cabeza".

-"Por otro lado (el médico seguía consultando el historial). ¿Hay posibilidad de que su esposa esté embarazada? Se lo pregunto para evitar, en ese caso, los exámenes radiológicos. Los resultados de los análisis de sangre los tendremos pronto, pero si usted sabe algo, vamos adelantando".

Booth se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

-"Sí, es posible que esté embarazada. Creo que hoy mismo pensaba hacerse la prueba".

-"Bien, entonces esperaremos a los análisis".

Ángela, Cam y Hodgins se miraban unos a otros... Así que estaban casados y no sólo eso, sino que estaban esperando un hijo... No salían de su asombro.

A Booth le permitieron entrar a verla un momento, y sintió que su corazón se partía al mirarla... Extremadamente pálida, inmóvil, con la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta... Parecía más pequeña y delgada de lo que era, más desvalida de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras le tomaba la mano y se la besaba.

- "Hey, Bones... Sé que me oyes. Te quiero, te quiero y voy a estar contigo siempre, pase lo que pase. Y tú vas a estar conmigo porque no permitiré que nos apartemos nunca, óyeme bien, nunca."

En ese momento llegaron para llevarla al TAC. No podía acompañarla, por lo que volvió a la sala.

-"¿Cómo está". Todos estaban ansiosos.

- "Como dormida... no sé, muy pálida. Espero que despierte pronto..." No se atrevía a levantar los ojos. Intuía, a pesar de la confusión del momento, que ellos estaban esperando una explicación. Verdaderamente la merecían.

Ángela no pudo más. La tensión de nervios en que estaba desde que habían avisado al laboratorio desde el hospital acabó por estallar y ella se dejó llevar.

-"¿Me quieres explicar qué narices es eso de que eres su marido, y por qué nosotros no lo sabemos? ¿Me quieres decir cómo es que está embarazada y a qué vino el numerito de esta mañana? Ella salió tras de ti ¿Te enteras?... Saca tus propias conclusiones. No mejor, yo te lo explico, por si no lo entiendes bien: Todo esto es por tu culpa. ¡Por tu culpa!"

Acabó gritando, desencajada, y empezó a llorar compulsivamente mientras se abrazaba a Hodgins.

Booth se sentó y se tapó la cara con las manos. Él también lloraba. Cam se apiadó de él y se sentó a su lado, pasándole la mano por el brazo.


	19. Chapter 19

Aquella noche

Capítulo 19

Tras unos minutos tensos, Booth recobró el aliento, lo suficiente como para poder hablar.

-"Es difícil de explicar, y más difícil de creer, pero es así. Hace un mes y medio que Temperance y yo nos hemos enterado de que durante aquella misión en Las Vegas, cinco años atrás... acabamos casándonos. Al parecer la última noche salimos a divertirnos... Parece que habíamos bebido mucho, tanto que nunca más recordamos lo que pasó en aquellas horas. El mismo día que encontramos la evidencia, y quiero decir, el certificado y los anillos, empezamos nuestra relación actual y hemos vivido juntos desde entonces, va para dos meses".

Llegados a este punto, Ángela no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que eso ya lo había "olido" ella el mismo día que sucedió, pero le entristecía que Temperance hubiera dejado pasar los días sin decirle nada.

Booth siguió hablando.

-"No hemos dicho nada porque no se nos ha ocurrido cómo hacerlo. No os podíamos implicar en esto y pedir que no lo hiciérais público, y no veíamos una forma clara de comunicarlo al FBI y en el Jeffersonian. La política es que los matrimonios no trabajen juntos, y nosotros lo hemos hecho durante cinco años contraviniendo todas las normas. Ellos podrían pensar que ha sido una ocultación premeditada. Pero si se creen la verdad, que nos emborrachamos y lo borramos de la memoria...su opinión de nuestra conducta será entonces tan mala o peor..."

Su franqueza era su mejor arma, todos le miraban otra vez con simpatía.

-"Y como no sabíamos qué hacer no hicimos nada". Booth sonrió un poco. "Excepto hacer el amor, claro... Y hoy he visto que Temperance tenía un test de embarazo en el armario del baño. La disputa anterior fue por una tontería, una estupidez mía". Ahora miraba a Ángela. "Y tienes toda la razón, todo esto es por culpa mía..." Otra vez se tapaba la cara.

Ángela se soltó de Hodgins y corrió a abrazarle.

-"No Seeley, perdóname, estaba histérica. Todo ha sido un accidente, aquí no hay culpables. Desahogué mis nervios contra ti, lo siento, lo siento mucho".

Una enfermera vino a avisarles.

-"La prueba ya ha terminado y han llevado a la doctora a una habitación. Aún no ha despertado, pero si quieren ya pueden ir a verla. Sr. Booth, el médico le comunicará los resultados en cuanto los tenga".

Todos la siguieron...

_Ya vamos terminando, el próximo será el último capítulo..._


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

Temperance no despertó en toda la tarde.

El médico les dijo que estaba relativamente bien, recuperada de la pérdida de sangre, y que en cualquier momento despertaría, ya que no habían apreciado en el detallado examen reaizado más daños ni golpes, ni motivo de conmoción.

También le había confirmado que sí, estaba embarazada, y que el accidente no parecía haberle afectado negativamente, aunque debería reposar y tener un cierto control en las semanas siguientes. La ecografía revelaba un latido fuerte y seguro. Booth lloró de la emoción, Ángela le abrazaba. Salió a tomar un bocado cuando aún los demás estaban allí, para después quedarse él toda la noche. Cuando los demás se despidieron, él acercó una silla a la cama y tomó la mano de Temperance.

-"Oye, princesa, tienes que despertar. Vale que pareces la bella durmiente y todo eso pero ya me estás asustando. Lo que más siento es no ser un príncipe para poder despertarte con un beso." Agachó la cabeza. "No, no soy un príncipe. Más bien soy el sapo en esta historia, y sin ti seguiría siendo sapo toda la vida. Sólo cuando estoy contigo soy alguien, me siento bien, importante. Eres la luz de mi vida, la estrella que me guía. Perdóname lo que dije, por favor... no soy más que un sapo asqueroso".

Se inclinó sobre ella y besó suavemente sus labios. Después se levantó y se puso cara a la pared, apoyando la frente. Le mataba verla así, inmóvil.

Temperance abrió los ojos despacio. Miró a Booth, de espaldas a ella, con la frente apoyada en la pared. Dos lágrimas se escaparon por el extremo de sus ojos. Pensar que había estado tan cerca de perder la vida, ahora que se sentía tan llena, tan enamorada, tan feliz...

- "Hey, sapo, bésame otra vez... parece que funciona. Quizás seas un príncipe, después de todo"

Booth se volvió como un resorte. ¡Estaba despierta! Se acercó y la abrazó con cuidado. La besó otra vez y otra, y otra...

-"Todo ha sido por mi culpa, todo por mi culpa, perdóname por favor"

Temperance le miró con ternura. Había estado dormida, pero sin embargo tenía la impresión de haberlo oído todo. Y recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado.

-"Ha sido un accidente, no hay nada que perdonar. Yo no debía haber escrito aquello... no era más que broma, Booth, te lo aseguro. ¿Sabes lo que más me atormentaba? Que si me moría ya nunca podría decirte que te quiero. Porque te quiero más de lo que era capaz de imaginar que se podía amar a alguien. Tu eres Seeley Booth, y te quiero completo, tal como tú eres."

A Booth se le saltaban otra vez las lágrimas, pero intentó disimular bromeando.

-"¿No sólo como semental, entonces? En ese campo soy bueno, muuuy bueno, es más, soy infalible." Booth se estaba riendo. "Porque habrás de saber, como ya sospechabas y no me habías dicho... que estás embarazada". Un lagrimón corría ahora también por la mejilla de Booth, lo mismo que por las de ella. Se inclinó otra vez para abrazarla, y así se quedó un rato.

Ella se llevó la mano al vientre

-"¿Está bien, no le ha afectado?"

-"Parece que no, pero habremos de tener cuidado. No te preocupes, es un bebé Booth". Puso la mano sobre la de ella. "Y los Booth somos duros... y muy guapos, y muy cariñosos..." De nuevo la cubría de besos

Epílogo

En los siguientes meses la actividad laboral de la Dra. Temperance se vio bastante reducida. El accidente había sido un susto para todos y predispuso a los jefes a ser indulgentes ante la falta grave en la que habían incurrido el Agente Especial Seeley Booth y la Dra. Temperance Brennan al no haber comunicado su matrimonio.

Todo se quedó en una amonestación escrita y en la recomendación de que la Dra. Brennan no hiciera investigación de campo con su marido. Aunque supuso para ella un poco de desilusión, pues se había acostumbrado a sus salidas con Booth, comprendía que tendrían que seguir las normas. De todas maneras, con el embarazo tampoco hubiera podido hacerlo, de modo que se tuvo que ir acostumbrando.

El jefe Cullen había hablado con ella en un aparte, y la explicó que Booth tampoco estaría mucho tiempo más sobre el terreno. Su experiencia y su talento lo impulsarían pronto hacia puestos más altos en el FBI, y también menos peligrosos. Temperance sabía que esto no le haría mucha gracia a Booth, pero era algo natural, y bueno para su seguridad. Formarían una familia y tenían otras responsabilidades. La vida...

La Dra. Brennan se tomaba un chocolate caliente en la cocina de su casa mientras pensaba en ello y en algunas otras cosas. Por ejemplo, en aquella noche en Las Vegas, cuyos recuerdos aún no estaban claros. ¿Qué habían bebido para que los efectos fueran de ese calibre? Como científica, le gustaría saber qué combinación de sustancias tiene ese poder de borrar recuerdos de la mente. Siempre le quedaría la duda de si, además de amnesia, provocaba otros efectos... Como, por ejemplo, haber impedido a una pareja de recién casados consumar su matrimonio. Que no les dio tiempo a desvestirse antes de llegar a ese estado de semi-amnesia parecía evidente... pero aquellas bragas perdidas... ay, Dios... eso era algo para mantener en secreto. Bastante se habían reído todos con toda la situación, como para que supieran la historia completa.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando sintió por primera vez a su bebé moverse dentro de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Fue hasta el salón, donde Booth y Parker estaban ocupados en su habitual tarea de los sábados por la tarde: mirando un partido en la tele panorámica que, a regañadientes, les había tenido que comprar. Se hizo un sitio entre ambos sin que ellos apenas la miraran, atentos a la pantalla. Tomó una mano de Parker y otra de Booth y las puso sobre su barriga. De pronto, el bebé pegó otro salto. Esta vez debía ser una doble pirueta, porque los dos lo sintieron perfectamente. Padre e hijo la miraron con la misma expresión maravillada, las bocas abiertas. Ella les empujó hacia arriba la barbilla, a cada una con una mano, hasta que las bocas de padre e hijo quedaron cerradas. Parker fue más rápido y se abrazó a su tripa, pegado como una ventosa y dándole besos. Su padre le siguió, abarcando con sus brazos a toda su pequeña y preciosa familia.

Agradecido a Dios, como buen chico católico, por todo lo que le había dado... Seeley Booth pensó que no se puede ser más feliz. Y seguramente estaba en lo cierto.

FIN

_Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes._

_Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo aunque sea la mitad de lo que yo me divertí escribiéndolo._


End file.
